Conventionally, cell phones operate on commands that are inputted by pressing buttons on the cell phones. For example, when receiving a call, a user may press an “Answer” button to answer the call, or press a “Hang Up” button or “Busy” button to refuse the call, or simply ignore the call and wait until the caller hangs up. While waiting for the caller to hang up, the user may wish to switch the call alert from a ringing mode to a silent or vibration mode so as not to interfere with other people. However, switching the call alert of a silent or vibration mode typically involves a complicated procedure that includes screen change, mode selection, and so on. Therefore, in order to facilitate the operation, some cell phones are now equipped with a shortcut button that enables a user to rapidly switch the mode of the call alert when receiving a call.
Recently, as touch control interfaces gain increasing popularity, more and more cell phone manufactures use touch screens as the input interfaces of cell phones. For these cell phones, however, virtual buttons are displayed on the touch screens for users to press for command input. Hence, these cell phones, in a sense, are still operated in the same way as those with physical buttons.
The present invention provides a control method for a cell phone that is based on the currently fully developed software and hardware of touch control interfaces. Thus, upon occurrence of a particular event, a user can input commands into the cell phone in ways other than pressing buttons, thereby enabling more user-friendly operation of the cell phone.